thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кайо Судо
Кайо Судо - '''швея из города Энбизаки, который находится в Snakeland. Примерно в 842 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, Эллука Часовщица поменялась с ней телами, используя технику Обмена Телами. Кайо совершила смертный грех зависти. '''Kayo Sudou is a tailor from Enbizaka in Snakeland. Around EC 842, Elluka Clockworker switched bodies with her, using the Body Swap technique. She commits the Deadly Sin of Envy. History История Enbizaka Murders Убийства в Энбизаке Кайо была талантливой портнихой и объектом сплетен жителей Энбизаки. В районе EC 842, она столкнулась с Эллукой Часовщицей, которая из зависти поменялась телами с портнихой, оставив Кайо в своём теле с розовыми волосами. Впоследствии, портниха переживала, что её "возлюбленный" изменит ей и никогда не вернётся домой. Однажды она увидела его с другой женщиной в красивом красном кимоно. Расстроенная, Кайо ушла, а позже убила девушку своими ножницами и перешила красное кимоно на себя. На следующий день она увидела его напротив моста с девушкой с зелёным поясом. Думая, что такой тип девушек ему нравится, Кайо позже убила и её и перешила её пояс на себя. Ещё через день она увидела, как он стоял напротив магазина и покупал желтую заколку для девочки. Портниха подумала, что эта молодая девушка была с ним в романтических отношениях, и позже убила её, как и всех остальных, а жёлтую заколку забрала себе. Осознав, что её "любимый" не вернётся домой, Кайо решила надеть все вещи, которые забрала у убитых ею девушек. Но несмотря на это, когда она наконец к нему подошла, он её поприветствовал как незнакомку, и Кайо, разозлившись на такое приветствие, убила его своими ножницами. Таким образом она убила ни в чём не повинную семью из четырёх человек, приняв их за своего возлюбленного и трёх его девушек. Пока весь город был в панике от этой серии убийств, портниха спокойно продолжала свою работу с ножницами в руках. Kayo was a skilled tailor and the talk of the Enbizaka neighborhood. Around EC 842, she encountered Elluka Clockworker who, out of envy, swapped bodies with the tailor, leaving Kayo with Elluka's pink-haired body.The Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Part VII. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka Afterwards, the tailor became concerned by the fact that her "lover" was unfaithful to her and never returned home.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - 「私というものがありながら　家に帰ってきやしない」 One day, she saw him on the mainstreet with another woman in a beautiful red kimono. Disgusted, Kayo leftThe Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - 歩くその姿こらえきれず　その場所をすぐ離れたの and later murdered the woman with her scissors before retailoring the red kimono for herself. The next day, she saw him in front of the bridge being comforted by a girl with a green sash. Believing her to be the type of girl her lover likedThe Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - ああそんな子が好みなのね, Kayo later killed her as well and retailored the green sash. The day after, she found him in front of the hairpin shop buying a yellow hairpin for a child. The tailor thought the young girl and him were in a relationshipThe Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - 年端もいかぬ女の子に　黄色いかんざし買い与えて and later murdered her like the rest, taking her hairpin. Kayo, realizing her "lover" was not coming home, decided to confront him dressed in the clothes taken from the women she killed.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - 会いに来てくれないのならば こちらから会いに行きましょう However, when she finally came to him, he greeted her as if she was a stranger and Kayo, angered by his greeting, killed him with her scissors.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - それにしてもひどい人ね「はじめましてこんにちは」 なんて まるで他人みたいじゃない As a result, she had successfully murdered an innocent family of four whom she mistook for her lover and his female suitors. With the entire town in a panic over the recent string of killings, Kayo continued on with her work with her scissors in hand.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka - だけど仕事は頑張らなきゃ　鋏を片手に一生懸命 Legacy Наследие Долго после смерти Кайо, несколько точных исторических документов существовали о ней и о Восточном регионе где она жила, оставь правду о ней относительно не известной. Некоторые считали что у неё были тёмные волосы в то время как другие считали что у неё были волосы персикового цвета. Один из этих документов, Запись Магического Востока, подметил о том что она причинила нечто что шокировало мир но его сроки действия не известны. Long after Kayo's death, few accurate historical documents would exist about her and the Eastern region she lived in, leaving the truth about her relatively unknown. Some accounts would claim she had dark hair while others would say it was peach-colored. One of these documents, the Magic East Record, would note that she had caused an incident that shook the world but its validity would be unknown.Evils Kingdom Website Profiles Personality and Traits Личность и Черты Характера Кайо считалась дружной и любезной жителями Енбизаки. Не смотря на это, она испытывала коварное чувство зависти по отношению к женщинам которые были рядом с человеком которого она любила, она испытывала отвращение и сильную обиду по отношению к тем, с кем думала, что её возлюбленный ей изменяет и думала что он был настолько жалким что встречался с ребенком (которая оказалась его младший дочерью). У кайо было психическое определение убить жену и дочь возлюбленного для того чтобы их заткнуть и забирать себе те вещи, которые притягивали его к ним по её мнению. Это безумие разошлось до её полного заблуждения что семья которую она убила была частью разврата с стороны её "любовника". А так же она была зла на него т.к когда пришла с ним встретится, он её воспринял за незнакомку. Kayo was considered amicable and friendly by the townspeople of Enbizaka.The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka - 気立てのよさと確かな腕で　近所でも評判の娘 However, she harbored an insidious feeling of envy towards women who were with the man she loved, feeling greatly hurt and disgusted by those she assumed her "lover" cheated with and thought he was pitiful for even dating a child (who was actually his youngest daughter.)The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka - 一体何をしようというの？　本当に見境がないのね Kayo held a psychopathic determination to murder the man's wife and daughters in order to silence themThe Tailor Shop at Enbizaka -あなた好みの女になったわ どう？わたしきれいでしょう？ and obtain their articles of clothing that she believed he found appealing about them. This insanity extended to her own delusions that the family she murdered had been part of her "lover's" philandering antics and was angered when he greeted her like a total stranger.The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka -「はじめましてこんにちは」なんて まるで他人みたいじゃない Skills and Abilities Навыки и Способности Кайо была почитаемая многими из-за её таланта шить уникальные кимоно. А так же она была достаточно способна для того чтобы скрыть свои преступления от всех в Енибизаке. Kayo was admired by many for her talent in tailoring kimonos.The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka - 気立てのよさと確かな腕で　近所でも評判の娘 She was also skilled enough to not be discovered committing her heinous crimes by anyone in Enbizaka. Character Connections Взаимосвязи Неверный возлюбленный: Воображаемый "любовник" Кайо. Кайо сильно его любила и была обижена его неверным поведением, часто плакала во время работы и желала стать более привлекательной для него, например, используя вещи его предполагамых любовниц. Несмотря на её любовь к нему, Кайо испытывала злость, когда он проявлял неуместное, по её мнению, внимание к другим девушкам, а также была сильно оскорблена, когда он повел себя с ней так, как будто не знал её. Девушка в красном кимоно: предполагаемая любовница. Кайо завидовала отношениям девушки с её возлюбленным и её красивой внешности, полагая, что её одежда (красное кимоно) была ключом к его сердцу. Кайо не проявляет никакого раскаяния за убийство этой девушки. Девушка с зелёным поясом: предполагаемая любовница. Кайо завидовала отношениям девушки с её возлюбленным и её красивой внешности, полагая, что её одежда (зеленый пояс) была ключом к его сердцу. Кайо не проявляет никакого раскаяния за убийство этой девушки. Девушка с жёлтой заколкой: предполагаемая любовница. Кайо завидовала отношениям девушки с её возлюбленным и её красивой внешности, полагая, как и ранее, что её аксессуар (жёлтая заколка) был ключом к его сердцу. Кайо не проявляет никакого раскаяния и за это убийство в том числе. Эллука Часовщица: волшебница, которую встретила Кайо до того как начала с убийствами. Волшебница из зависти поменялась телами с портнихой, оставив её в теле Луканы Окто с розовыми волосами. Лукана Окто: тело в котором находится сейчас Кайо. Кайо не осознаёт то, что она в новом теле, несмотря на то, что её внешность полностью изменилась. Unfaithful Lover: Kayo Sudou's fantasized lover. Kayo loved him deeply and was hurt by his unfaithful attitude, often crying as she worked in her tailor shop and wishing to become more attractive to him, such as by using the clothing of his other perceived mistresses. Despite her love for him, Kayo was also disgusted with her lover's unscrupulous courting and became deeply offended when he acted as though he didn't know her. Red Kimono Girl: A perceived mistress of Kayo's lover. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her lover and her beautiful appearance, believing that her clothing was key to achieving it for herself. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl. Green Sash Girl: A perceived mistress of Kayo's lover. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her lover and her beautiful appearance, believing that her clothing was key to achieving it for herself. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl. Yellow Hairpin Girl: A perceived mistress of Kayo's lover. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her lover and astonished at her youth, while still believing her article of clothing could be of use to achieve her lover's affection. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl. Elluka Clockworker: A sorceress Kayo met. Kayo ran into Elluka sometime before her murder of the girls and the sorceress swapped bodies with her, leaving her with Lukana Octo's pink-haired body. Lukana Octo: A body Kayo inhabits. Kayo displays no acknowledgment of being in a new body, although her appearance had been changed completely because of it. Trivia Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение * Имя Кайо - каламбур, основанный на написании её имени латиницей; если прочесть её имя на восточный манер, то оно превращается в "Су-то-ка-йо" (ストーカーよ) или "Я сталкер" *Kayo's name is a pun on her romanization when read in its eastern format, it becomes Sudookayo (ストーカーよ) or "I'm a stalker".The Heavenly Yard -March 5, 2009- カヨ=スドウはそのまま「ストーカーよ」。 *Имя Кайо частично впроисходит от имени её Вокалоида - Мегурине Луки: "Кайо" начинается со слога «ка», который идёт последним в имени "Лука". *Kayo's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Luka, with Kayo's name beginning with the letters "ka". *Прототип Кайо - Кутисакэ-онна, героиня популярной японской городской легенды про женщину которую изуродовал ревнивый муж, и она вернулась в качестве злого духа. Призрак изуродованной женщины спрашивал своих жертв "Я красивая?", прежде чем убить их. *Kayo is inspired by the Kuchisake-onna, a popular Japanese urban legend who, according to myth, was a woman mutilated by a jealous husband and returned as an evil spirit; the ghost of the mutilated woman asks her victims, "Am I beautiful?" before killing them with a pair of scissors. Curiosities Любопытные факты *Лукана Окто, новое тело Кайо, была тоже портнихой. *Lukana Octo, Kayo's eventual body, was also a tailor.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV *В "Каприччио фарс", настоящее имя Ма указано как "Кайо Судо", намекая на то, что Ма обитает занимает именно тело Кайо. *In Capriccio Farce, the real name of Ma is listed as "Kayo Sudou", referring to Kayo's body that she is inhabiting.Capriccio Farce PV *Согласно буклету Evils Kingdom, Кайо получает поддельные ножницы вместе с телом Луканы, но она уже была отягощена смертным грехом, и поэтому Кайо осталась одержима Демоном Зависти, даже несмотря на то, что её сосуд греха был поддельным, *According to the Evils Kingdom booklet, Kayo received a fake pair of scissors along with Lukana's body but was already possessed with a Deadly Sin, implicating she remained possessed by the Demon of Envy while wielding a replica of the vessel.The Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Part VII. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka Галерея Песниs= Tailorshopatenbizaka2.jpg|Кайо в клипеThe Tailor Shop at Enbizaka IMG 1111.PNG|Кайо с украденной у своих жертв одеждой kayo 2.png|Кайо в клипе Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle_envy.png|Кайо в клипе Muzzle of Nemesis |-| Книги= KayoWaltz3.png|Кайо в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook |-| Манга= Kayocute.png|Кайо в манге Deadly Sins of Evil KayoDSoE.png|Кайо в манге |-| Разное= Pcard ruka.jpg|Игральная карта Семи Смертных Грехов с Кайо Kayo.png|Кайон на обложке альбома Evils Kingdom Kingdom luka.jpg|Профиль Кайо на сайте Evils Kingdom KayFOR.png|Кайо в буклете Evils Forest Появление *The Tailor Shop at Enbizaka (first appearance) *Heartbeat Clocktower (appears in PV) *Capriccio Farce (mentioned in PV) *Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 References Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука